She's A Monster
by Harmonium-Kruger
Summary: HiME, slight AU. I didn't break my promise, this is NatMaiShiz. Not ShizNat ;T  Mai, while watching Natsuki dances, gets tangled up in the odd couple's plans.


**She's A Monster.**

**I wrote this for my daughter, she makes me write lots of stuff ;T. Rated M for...rape?**

* * *

><p>Mai was currently staring at a certain ivory skinned girl. Natsuki had her earphones in, and was dancing to it. Straining her ears, she could hear the beat and lyrics, but it was in English.<p>

Suddenly, she was pulled into a close and intimate dance by the porcelain skinned girl. "Natsuki, what are you doing!" Embarrassed, the lavender eyed girl tried to escape, but only put herself in a more compromising position as Natsuki placed her hands on her hips, bringing Mai's back to her front and grinding against her.

Face flushed, Mai let out a noise that had Natsuki grinning. "N-Natsuki, we're in the courtyard!" She protested as Natsuki kept on, laughing. "So?" The husky voice in her ear made Mai lose all track of what was happening.

To her surprise, she began moving along with Natsuki, after she saw that she knew no one in the courtyard. And besides, it was just girls having fun, right?

Natsuki twirled her around to face her, and smirked at the blush upon Mai's face. "Relax Mai." Natsuki thrust a knee between the buxom girl's legs and winked.

"Natsuki, what's gotten into you?" A full blush on her face, Mai was starting to get embarrassed again. Not having any of that, Natsuki pulled Mai flush against her and stopped all movement.

Now they were concealed behind a tree, and Natsuki's back was leaning on it as she lifted Mai to straddle her knee. "Loosen up, Mai." Her husky voice sparked a wave of emotion through Mai, before Natsuki bit the carrot haired girl's neck.

"Hah!" A cry came from deep within Mai and she bit her lip as she felt Natsuki begin to suck at her neck.

"Ara ara, is this what Natsuki does when I leave her alone?" The Kyoto laden voice made Mai jump from Natsuki's embrace and land in a crumpled heap on the ground.

Natsuki gave the older girl a sort of turned on pout, and promptly straddled Mai, placing her hands by the busty girl's head.

"I'm just having some fun, Shizuru." Natsuki looked up and grinned at the crimson eyed girl. Shizuru giggled, and knelt by Mai's head.

"Indeed you are, little puppy." Shizuru brought a hand up to sift through Natsuki's silky cobalt mane. Natsuki smirked, and made a gesture with her head.

Shizuru leaned closer and the two were soon engaged in a heated liplock while Mai watched, face becoming crimson. Natsuki growled into the kiss and Mai squeezed her legs together, getting turned on.

Breaking from the kiss, strands of saliva hung between the brunette and Natsuki. The blunette licked them up and smacked her lips, before the two looked down at Mai. "Natsuki, you got her so worked up, now we have to fix this problem." Shizuru purred, crimson eyes sizing up Mai's violet ones.

Natsuki chuckled deeply, and idly moved a hand between Mai's stomach and her shirt, feeling the hot flesh there with an ice cold touch. Mai drew a shaky breath in, and bit back a small moan.

"What are you two-ah! Doing?" Mai managed as Natsuki slid down to kiss her abdomen, pushing her shirt up. "Isn't it obvious?" Shizuru giggled once more, and brushed some hair out of the buxom girl's eyes.

Natsuki crawled up farther, and grinned down at Mai. "We're going to have sex. Now."

"Wha-!" Her protest was cut off by the blunette's lips seizing hers. The violet eyed girl struggled, but her arms were held down by Natsuki as Shizuru ruffled her hair.

"Do not worry Mai-san, we won't do anything you do not want." The Kyoto woman smiled sweetly. Then Mai felt a hand creep up her skirt and slowly cup her.

"But, you want this." An evil glint lit up crimson orbs like flames. Mai released a reluctant moan into her kiss with Natsuki as Shizuru slipped her hand past the lilac eyed girl's panties.

Natsuki's emerald eyes were still open, piercing Mai's soul as the kiss deepened, the raven haired girl's tongue coaxed hers out to play. Natsuki pushed her shirt up, and filled her hands with Mai's breasts, and her eyes smirked at the captured girl below her.

The only time their heated kiss was broken was when Shizuru entered the captured girl with two fingers, then Natsuki captured her mouth once more, swallowing Mai's moans.

Realizing she had let go of Mai's arms, the blunette brought one hand up to hold both of Mai's over her head, while her other hand squeezed the abundance of flesh it was over.

Mai couldn't move a muscle if she wanted. She knew she should be feeling disgusted, with the duo and herself, but she couldn't. She knew she should feel violated, but she didn't. She just felt...warm.

Breaking Natsuki's hold on her arms, she flung them around the surprised blunette's neck and deepened the kiss as Shizuru brought her to her climax. She squeezed her legs around the brunette's hand and bit Natsuki's lip hard, gaining a guttural groan from the raven haired girl.

When it was over, Natsuki was released and fell back from Mai with a strange look in her eyes while Shizuru just giggled melodically and licked her fingers clean.

Mai regained herself, and rolled her eyes. "When will you two stop doing this to me?" She asked, deadpan expression gaining a laugh from Natsuki.

"Why would we want to stop?" Natsuki grinned and stood, helping Mai up. "Ara, does Mai-san not like our weekly visits to her...temple?" Shizuru smiled as Mai blushed.

"You're the weirdest couple I've ever met."

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you'd like!<strong>


End file.
